Capture the moon, capture a heart
by Girlygamer1996
Summary: Zuko has turned 18 and in order to become fire lord he has too steal a bride. On a mission too impress his father he is determinated to come home with the most exotic and beatiful woman the fire nation court has ever seen. A zutara story.
1. Prologue

Edited (6/05/2017)

Prologue

In the second year of the lotus era the fire oracle spoke:

 _O prince of fire hear the moon spirit cry for her loss,_

 _A water maiden fair gone missing from her shores._

 _O princess of water consumed by the heat,_

 _Hear the cry from the sun in this strange land._

 _O prince of fire the moon searches for her revenge,_

 _O princess of water don't surrender to the sun._

 _The battle of sun and moon is old as the world itself,_

 _How I ask you, can the young once understand?_

 _War is upon them in a blink of the eye,_

 _But worry not my young once!_

 _Fire and water, lighting and ice._

 _Their difference will be their strength._

 _Listen well my young once,_

 _One day peace will return._

 _The moon tears dry,_

 _The sun screams die._

 _When blue flames rule the throne of fire,_

 _When orange ice melts the snow._

 _There will be peace like never before!_

 _Look for these signs my young once!_

 _And never give up hope!_

The sun stood high in the early morning sky. Its warm golden rays gently touched the roofs of the houses in the city bellow. Despite the early hour the temperature had already gone up to an almost tropical heat. Seemingly unbothered by the warmth citizens rushed through the narrow streets. Unaware of the black haired youth watching them.

Standing on his balcony the golden eyed prince of the fire nation studied his people as they made their way through the maze of allies and roads that formed the capital of the fire nation. From his high position he could easily overlook the upper ring of the city without being seen by the people bellow.

His gaze lazily drifts over the awakening city till a group of playing children catch his eye. He smiles as he watches them chase each other around. None off the kids know about the importance of today. And if they do it doesn't seem to trouble them in any way. All that matters is their little game, in their own little world. Somehow this makes him jealous. He wishes to go back to the innocence of a child. The worry free days of an endless summer. He remembers these days vaguely as a beautiful dream that is slowly fading from his mind. The memories are like sand, the tighter he tries to hold them, the faster they slip through his fingers and fade into the reality of today. The reality of adult life.

The smile on his face changes into a frown. The scenery of the playing children, that first seemed so peaceful, now leaves him uncomfortable. No longer desiring to watch the children he adverts his gaze to the market place in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts once again. Wasn't that what he came to watch for in the first place?

His eyes drift to the marketplace in the middle of the upper ring, searching for something or someone to keep his thoughts busy. For a moment he succeeds when his gaze falls on a short brown haired women with dark skin. The brunette strides over the market place with determinant steps. Her amber coloured eyes are locked on her target: a market stall selling a variety of vegetables. To him she looks like a warrior ready for war.

A war fought to feed her family. A battle for cheap dragon fruits.

This thought makes him chuckle lightly as images of the slender girl in armor fill his mind. _She would make a hell of a soldier._ His lips curl into a smile. _I wouldn't mind serving under her._ He smirks when his mind is filled with images of a whole different kind of battle.

His eyes search for the petite woman again. By now she reached her destination. The raven haired prince watches as she approaches the merchant. He holds his breath when the girl makes her move, rooting for her in silence. The woman's strike is fast and efficient. The poor earth kingdom merchant is no match for his fierce opponent.

The ebony skinned prince inwardly cheers for the mysterious woman's victory. He is proud how she stood her ground. _I wish I could stand up for myself for once._ The thought strikes him as lightning. His smile turns into a frown. He shakes his dark head in an attempt to stop the thoughts from coming. But it's like a dam has broken and the thoughts enter his mind with the force of a crashing waterfall.

 _Why am I such a weakling? Why can't I make my father proud? Why am I such a dishonour to my family?_ Pale hands grip the rail of the balcony in a search for support. His amber eyes are clenched shut.

He stands like this for what feels like hours. The answers to his questions never come. Finally the prince regains the little bit of self-control there is left. Golden eyes open to be met with a flash of red.

He stumbles backwards in shock when the red banners made for his birthday meet his gaze. Despite the heat of the morning his blood runs cold. Sweat starts to form at his hairline and his heart beat fills his ears.

Before the fire benders mind registers it his feed are moving. He flees into the cover of his bedroom. He runs like the coward he is always made out to be.

By the time he reaches his bed he is panting uncontrollably.

The pale dark haired concubine in his king size bed turns around in the maroon coloured sheets. For a moment he is afraid that his loud entry has woken her up. But instead of opening her eyes she sighs happily. ´Zuko´ she mumbles content before turning over once more. His whole body goes stiff in an instant. He wonders if she knows what today will bring.

Her peaceful dark face tells him she doesn´t.

Softly he reaches out to cares her porcelain cheek. The heavy reality of today is forgotten for a moment. A smile tugs on the corners of his mouth.

He loves this woman. He always had, always will. But live is cruel they cannot be. He is destined for someone else. All their happiness will end tonight. The sacrifices he has to make to become a man. _The sacrifices I have to make to please my father._ He thinks grimly.

Tonight at the party he will become a man. Tonight his quest to bring honour too his family, his country and his people will begin. Tonight he will impress his father and sister. Tonight he will lose the person he loves most.

 _I want her to know how much I care._ But the dark haired youth has never been good with words. So when his love opens her eyes, he does the one thing that comes natural to him and makes love to her, all morning long.


	2. Chapter 1:The ones we love

**An: Yeah update! I promissed myself to write the next chapter if the story reached 50 view. This morning the story reached 105 views! not lying :D**

 **Ty all who reviewed and follwed I really apriciate it :D**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Wave after wave crashed against the trunk off the ship. The salty smell of the ocean was overwhelming. The seals screamed louder than a noble girl who saw a spider. Some people found the ocean calming. For him it was nerve wracking.

He never enjoyed being on the water when he was younger. When he was five Azula had almost drowned when they were playing in the ocean. It was his fault. If he had payed more attention to her, he would have noticed her falling not able to get up anymore. It wasn't till he heard his mother scream that he noticed his sister had disappeared under the waves.

Since that day he always felt uneasy when he was close to the ocean. Remembering his failure as a brother.

Looking out over the ocean again he let out a loud sigh.

Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Knowing there was only one person who dared to touch him like this, he didn't turn around afraid to face her.

'Are you going to stay here all day?' Mai asked him with her normal emotionless voice. He didn't reply still not facing her. After al what happened Mai was still her emotionless self. Somehow he found her lack off emotions comforting. She is his stable emotionless rock in the rough ocean he could always relay on.

No matter how much the world changed, she would always be the same emotionless girl he know.

* * *

 _Every noble from all round the fire nation was invited to the ball too celebrate his 18_ _th_ _birthday. To celebrate he was becoming a man. Yes, tonight after the ceremony he would be a man._

 _He waited nervously outside the door to the ballroom till his name was announced. The heavy wooden doors swung open revealing the beautifully decorated ballroom. Large tables ,with enough food to feed twenty hungry armies, where set up at the right side off the large room. In the middle he saw people dancing on the dance floor. In the back off the room, against the wall, four richly decorated chairs where set up on a platform. His father the fire lord sat in the middle ,his mother on his left and his sister next to his mother. The chair on his father's right was empty._

 _Swallowing the lump in his throat he began to walk forward. As slowly as possible he walked into the room. Feeling little beads of sweat roll down his back. 'keep calm Zuko' He scolded himself inside his mind. 'Don't show fear, nobles smell fear.' Slowly approaching his father he kneeled down in front of the platform. Feeling more like a little boy than the man he was about to become._

 _He heard a ruffle of fabric when his father rose from his seat. 'Rise prince Zuko' his father spoke. He looked up ,slowly rising. 'Tonight my son will become a man' his father continued ones he fully stood. 'He will be old enough for marriage' The thought off marriage with an girl he didn't know sent a shiver through his whole body and left a nasty taste in his mouth. 'Flowing the old traditions he has to prove himself a worthy husband first' The whole roomed cheered at his father's statement. Making the floor shake._

' _Tonight he will steal himself a bride'_

* * *

Finally turning around he faced the woman behind him. She was wearing a thick black cloak over her night black dress. She always wore black.

He Locked eyes with her, holding her gaze for a few moments before she dropped her gaze. He took the opportunity to study her face. Long black hair framed a thin face. Grey eyes, a tiny nose and a small thin mouth. Her skin was perfect and smooth. Resisting the urge to cares her cheek he looked away.

'why did you decide to come with me?' he finally asked. Voice slightly trembling, betraying the cocktail of emotions he felt inside.

She didn't look at him this time. 'you needed me' came the simple yet still emotionless reply.

His heart hammered in his chest, acing and yearning for her. Wanting to take her into his arms and fill his need for her. Being with her would make everything alright. Still he resisted actually touching her.

How could he ever love another woman?

* * *

 _He watched the girls parade in front of him. Trying not to look bored he glued a polite smile to his face. The girl in front of the platform flashed him a flirty smile. What was her name again? Ty gee? Ty Di? Or was it Ty lee ? No, that couldn't be it. Deciding that he didn't care enough to hurt his brain longer he turned his attention back to the jumpy girl. She was dressed in a bright pink dress. The dress had a low cut at the top leaving the top of her perfect pale breast bare._

 _The girl giggled(oh how he hated it when girls giggled) when she noticed his gaze had dropped down. She gave him a wink and a smug smile before she moved to make room for the next girl in line._

 _He groaned inwardly, watching the long line off girls hoping to woo him._

 _Tonight was going to be a very long night._

* * *

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke 'you didn't have too' he said softly, cupping her face in his hands. Finally giving in to the urge to touch her.

He brought her face up to meet his eyes , but she didn't meet his eyes. At first he didn't notice, but when she kept looking away form him his heart fell. What had he done? He never meant to hurt the person he loved most!

'Look at me' he ordered. Still she kept gaze away from him. A mixture off anger and pain started to boil inside off him. Was she rejecting him? She could not! She was his by right.

He felt his innerfire spark, growing hotter by the minute. The built up frustration from the past days weighting down on him.

He didn't notice how hot his hands had become. He still didn't notice when the soft pale skin of her cheeks started turning red. So lost in his thoughts and anger.

Mai jumped back whit a sharp yelp , covering the angry red spot on her face. A flash of disbelieve and anger crossed her face before the emotionless mask returned in place.

'Mai, I-I-I –' he started.

'I am going inside' she cut him off. She turned around and without looking back she despaired bellow deck.

A part off him left with her. He felt so lost. So vulnerable. So angry at himself and the world.

'Spirits, what have I done?'

* * *

 **An: There it is :D woow^^**

 **So this chapter we learn a few things:**

 **\- mai is zuko's emtionless mistress**

 **-zuko struggles to remember the names off gigiling girls**

 **and most off al: nobels smell fear:D**

 **The part with Ty Lee seems a bit out of place but was fun to write so I kept it there, what you guys think? Also I am curious to know what you rather read: Azula and zuko having a nice relationship in wich azula doesnt completly go mad, or the opposit? Let me know in the reviews :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **love,**

 **Girlygamer1996**


	3. Chapter 2: Divided loyalities

**AN: Ahoi evryone sorry for the long wait :O My stupid bf and I are curently having a long dictance relationship with each other, so once in awhile i'll completly disapair from the radar. My apologies for this :O For now on with the sory:**

* * *

 _Mai's pov_

Finally his breathing slowed down. She waited a few moments longer, just to be sure he finally fell asleep. After checking his breathing one last time, she got up from their bed. Or was it his bed?

She looked around the fancy decorated room. What off all this is mine? None of the object in the room where hers. Not the bed, or the desk even the clothes she wore where not hers. The burning rose on her night grown, the symbol of a mistress, always reminded her of her place in society. She was his, but he would never be hers.

Sighing she looked ad herself in the mirror across the room. Her reflection slightly startled her. There was an angry red burn on the left side of her cheek were Zuko had burn her earlier.

I can't believe he burned me she thought angrily. Even though he had apologized a million time ones he came to their- no his- bedroom she simply could not forgive him.

It wasn't just the burn that made her angry.

It was the whole situation that made her angry.

All their time together she had been loyal to him, her lover. Done everything that was in her might to make him happy.

She had been a very loyal mistress. Serving him for all she was worth.

How many times had he requested her intimacy while she didn't feel like it? Countless of times! And had she ever turned him away? No! not even ones.

And now when she needed him the most, when the time had come for him to be loyal to her, to stand by her side, to stand up to his father, he had let her down.

The embarrassment of the moment still fresh in her mind. She had felt so humiliated. All the eyes had been on her. She even swore he heard someone laughing at her.

She wanted to scream and hate him, too kick him in his gut and make him feel her pain. She wanted to yell at him what an ass he was being. She wanted to lock herself away from the world and her responsibility.

But most off al she wanted to make him cry like she did when he was not watching. To finally let her anger come out, instead off hiding it behind an emotionless mask.

No matter how much she wanted, needed, to do so. She could not.

It skimpily wasn't her place to hurt her master. It would be unacceptable for her to hurt him.

But someone ells could.

* * *

 _She stood in the back off the richly decorated ballroom. The spot she had chosen was far away from the platform to be recognized by her lover, but still close enough to see what was going on. She know being her was a risk._

 _Her lover had told her not to come to the party. She didn't know why. Did he really believe she didn't know what was going to happen tonight?_

 _Tonight every noble girl in the fire nation would leave her door unlocked. Hoping that the handsome and mysterious prince ,would creep into her bedroom, steal her and make her his wife._

 _None of that would happen to any off them of course._

 _Zuko her lover and master, had loved her for a long time. Tonight he would make her his wife, his fire Lady. She was sure of it._

 _They had been together since his 16_ _th_ _birthday. His father gave her as a gift to mark his steps towards adulthood. He proclaimed his love for her only days later._

 _And after tonight he would finally be hers._

 _Quietly she watched the noble girls parade in front of the prince. Their skimpy dresses revealing much more skin than was appropriate for such a formal event._

' _Sluts' she mumbled under her breath, making sure her face was the perfect emotionless mask. Her eyes followed her lover every move. He looked bored. Good._

 _Her eyes moved over the other member of the royal family on the platform. Princes Azula inspected her nails, looking even more bored then her brother. Lady Ursa smiled politely, but the most surprising was the Fire Lord._

 _His gold eyes scanned every girl with a dark expression on his face. It was clear to see: The fire Lord was nog pleased with what he saw._

 _Mai's heart skipped a beat. 'He is up to something' she just knows it. And it scares her. 'what if he keeps Zuko from picking me?' She can't stop the nervous thoughts from entering her mind. She feels her hands getting warm and sweaty. 'Keep calm Mai' she tells herself, 'Zuko will never pick any girl over you.' He loves you, and only you!'_

 _But somehow these words can't calm her nerves._

* * *

Pushing away the memories of that evening, she pushed away the silk red blankets and got up from the bed. Quickly she put on a black pants and simple black shirt. She catered her hair in her hands and quickly put it up in a bun.

No fancy clothing. No burning rose. No make-up. None on the ship would recognize her like this. And that was just what she wanted. She could not be seen doing what she was about to do.

Before walking out of the door she glanced over her shoulder, watching her sleeping lover.

'I am sorry' she whispered, before closing the door behind her.

The hall was dark, the only light coming from the few lanterns hanging on the walls. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hall. Zuko had insisted in only taking a small staff with him, claiming he did not needed to be guarded. 'More like he doesn't want his father to think he needs help stealing a bride.' Mai thought hateful.

Walking faster, deeper into the belly of the ship. She stopped in front of a large metal door. Mai lifted her hand to knock on the door , but could not bring herself to knock. 'Is this really the right path to go?' she hesitated.

Slowly Mai lowered her hand. Betraying her lover was harder now that the moment was there. 'Mabye it's better if I just go back.' A little voice inside her head told her.

'But that's too late now' a stronger and louder voice said. 'He betrayed and embarrassed you first, he does not deserve anything else than this.' 'Yes, he does not deserve a loyal mistress like you.'

Slowly Mai raised her arm again and without giving it anymore thought she knocked on the door firmly.

The door swung open wide revealing a tall man clad in fire nation armor.

'Lady Mai, what an unexpected pleasure' he spoke smirking.

'Commander Zhao, the pleasure is all mine.'

* * *

 **AN: not a super long chapter and we still dont know what happend on that party :O And what I mai doing with Zhoa :O All those questions.**

 **This week I'll post the prologue for my story: Eclipse also a Zutara so if you like my writing check it out:)**


	4. Chapter 3: New allies and dreams

**AN: Hi everyone! sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter was hellish to write. I always felt like the dialogue between the characters was to forced so I re-wrote that many times. I hope they come off less forced now and that this turned out to be an enjoyable chapter :) This is my longest chapter ever so I hope that makes up for the long wait.**

* * *

 **Mai**

Commander Zhao was a tall man in his mid-forties with broad shoulders and piercing yellow eyes. His brown hair was tied in a traditional topknot with a red ribbon, a signal of his rank in the fire nation navy. The commander would have been a handsome man if it wasn't for those ridiculous sideburns that might have been in fashion centuries ago, but now made him look like an angry lemur instead off a high ranked officer. At least that's what Mai thought of it.

Zhao was clearly not intimidated by her presence. Where other servants and soldiers bowed and cringed, the commander stood straight and relaxed like he was having a conversation with an ordinary person over the weather. His yellow eyes shining with a slight hint off amusement when he spoke.

'Lady Mai, what brought you to my humble chambers at this early hour?' His words where polite, but his tone suggested a hint off sarcasm.

'I came to ask for a special favour, sir' She did her best to keep her voice from betraying her nerves. The commander seemed unsurprised by her announcement like he had been expecting her to come to him in her time off need. He tilled his head slightly to the left a smirk hinting at the corners off his mouth.

'What favour could I possibly own the beloved of our honoured prince?' The sarcasm in his voice was more clear now. He obviously didn't see Zuko as an honoured prince.

Mai got up from her chair slowly walking towards the commander. His eyes followed her every move. She gracefully put her hands on his chest while showing him a seductive smile.

'I have heard that my commander here is the most skilled fire bender on this vessel.' 'Even more skilled than the prince himself.' His smirk grow even wider as she made this bold move. Touching another man is forbidden for a royal concubine if she got caught, that would mean death for both off them. As a commander off the fire nation fleet Zhao was well aware off those rules, but he did not push her away. He will fall to my bait! she thought victoriously.

'My lady is as smart as she is beautiful.' The commander smiled a wolfish smile, bringing his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching. 'However I don't see how this is relevant to the situation.'

Mai looked him deep in the eyes before she spoke.

'I need your legendary skill in fire bending to bring shame on a common enemy '

Zhao's smile grow even broader and embers off hate flared up in his eyes.

'It will be a pleasure to serve my lady.' He spoke.

Mai smiled gently at him brining her face closer to his. 'I know my commander would always step in to help a lady in her hour of need.' She whispered the las part off her sentence in his ear now fully leaning against him.

Her lips touched his ear briefly, before she moved to peck his cheek. His yellow eyes looked at her hungrily. She giggled fluttering her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious way.

'I heard my commander has another legendary skill' She spoke stepping away from him.

A frown appeared on his face. He looked as if he was trying to understand what was going on. His eyes calculating her next move.

Slowly she slit her robe off her shoulders exposing the smooth pale skin underneath. His eyes lit up as he took a step towards her.

'It will be a pleasure for me to confirm the roomers for my lady' he spoke while his arms encircled her wait, bringing her closer to him than she ever wanted to be.

The idea of what she would have to do next made her sick in her stomach, but if this is what it took to get back at Zuko, She would do it without looking back.

So instead off pushing him away she moved even closer, seeking eye contact. Her eyes were seductive and her lips inviting.

He wasted no more time and slammed his lips on hers.

At least his reputation as a lady's man was true. Mai could only pray the same would go for his fire bending skill.

* * *

 **Zuko**

'Enough!' His father's voice boomed trough the ballroom. The tone off his voice made Zuko' s blood run cold. The fire lord rose from his seat at the platform, eying the crowd with an angry scowl on his face. Azula and his mother quickly exchanged a worried glare before looking in his direction. The room suddenly felt too hot, sweat appeared on his forehead. This is not how things are supposed to go. He thought slightly panicking over the situation.

'You are a shame to your country and traditions' His father spoke addressing the fear stricken group off girls in front of the platform. Where is he going with this? Zuko had not even the faintest idea why his father could be mad at the noble girls. They had done nothing wrong. At least not something that would make them a shame to their country.

'Today my son has become a men.' 'But how can he ever prove himself worthy off the throne if the test our traditions require him to take, are no real tests anymore!' His father spat out the last words off his sentence. The faces off the girls in front of the platform had gone pale. One off the girls had even started crying her eyes turning red and puffy.

Zuko noticed his mother kept looking straight ahead avoiding making eye contact with him. She knew this was coming he realized.

Azula on the other hand, had gone back to being bored. She studied her nails, acting like the scene in front of her was something she saw daily. As expected she would be no help for him. He was all on his own again. As he always was when it came to facing his father. But this time he would not back down.

Slowly he rose from his seat. 'You are right father' he spoke. 'Choosing one off the girls who throw themselves at me would be a shame to my country and honour'.

Gasps off shock where heard in the crowd, the crying girls sobs grew even louder. Ursa and Azula shot him looks off utter shock. They must be thinking I lost my mind facing father while he is angry. And they are probably right, but what choice do I have if I want to leave this party with my honour still intact?

Zuko took a few deep breaths to keep all his emotions in control. When he felt that he had enough control over his voice again to speak he continued watching his father's face carefully.

'Instead I will fully honour our traditions and steal a bride who does not want to be stolen. 'A bride pure and worthy for the future fire lord.' 'That I promise.'

His father's face did not betray any emotion. His mother however seemed in shock over his announcement. Shaking her head from left to right like she was trying to stop him from making this promise.

Too late Zuko realised his mistake.

He woke up in his bed. Gone was the ballroom and the crowd off fancy dressed girls. He was happier with the later than the former.

It had not been the first time that he dreamed about the events that happened on his 18th birthday. The spirits probably knew what he was planning on doing so as a punishment they took away his precious night rest. Or maybe it was just his famous bad luck following him out here on the open ocean.

No matter the reason for his dreams they did help him keep his eyes on the goal.

The sun was already setting and pulling on him. There was no way he was going to get any more sleep with his inner fire awake, fuelling him with energy and strength.

Not much to his surprise the spot next to him was empty. Mai was suffering from restless sleep lately and often left the bed early at night to wander around the ship as if she was trying to escape the problems that obviously haunted her. Many times had he offered to talk about them with her. He even offered to stay awake with her. She turned down all his offers and advices which he probably could not blame her for. He was the last person in the world she wanted help from right now.

So instead of working through this together and becoming closer again, He felt her drift away from him more and more with every sleepless night that passed. Nothing he said or did seemed to truly reach her. For once in his live he wished that she would cry. That she would throw her arms around his neck and sobbed in his shirt, wetting him with her tears.

But showing emotion was not something a royal concubine would ever allow herself to do. And Mai was the perfect image off one. Never had he seen her shed a tear. He could only imagine the burden off all these pent up emotions.

But wasn't it that lack of emotion that attracted him to her? The fact that she was stable and unchanging? Hadn't it always calmed him down in times he did not see the light at the end of the dark tunnel? It had. But times had changed.

Yesterday when he burned her cheek, he had finally realized just how big the change was. He needed someone to help him deal with his emotions instead off a girl with no emotions at all. If none of them could help the other with all the pent up emotions they would soon reach a bursting point.

Somewhere deep in his heart he had always known that Mai was not the girl for him. But afraid for things to change as he was, he had banned this knowledge away to a far corner off his heart, hoping his love for her would make it disappear.

It had been surprisingly easy to forget about that little nagging feeling in easy times. Of course there where the arguments and always present disappointment that surrounded his father and the constant worry off his mother along with a never ending stream off teasing remarks from his little sister Azula. But really that was nothing he could not handle. It had been hard at times, being the crown prince everyone had high expectations off but all things considered he had done a pretty good job. He had made a few regretful mistakes along the way, but his uncle had reassured him that this was part of growing up. Or as his uncle liked to put it: 'No river reaches his end without having to overcome obstacles.' Or at least he thought it was something like that.

To be completely honest through the years he had stopped paying too much attention to his uncle Iroh's often vague attempts off wisdom. This of course was not completely fair to the good natured man that had been a second father to him in times he needed one.

Maybe if he had paid more attention to his tea loving uncle and his wisdoms, he would not have been in this situation right now. Hadn't his uncle always warned him for his father's unpredictable temper? But he had failed to remember that in time off need and he paid a high price for it.

Now even his uncles wisdom could not help him avoid the fate he was heading towards.

* * *

The whole room was silent. Everyone was waiting for the fire lord to speak the dreadful words.

Zuko tried to keep his legs from trembling with all the remaining strength he had left in him. He kept still and waited for his father's next move.

Fire Lord Ozai turned away from his son and faced the crowd off startled nobles. 'A promise made to the fire lord is a promised kept.' His father's voice was deadly calm. 'the punishment for breaking a promise to the fire lord will be banishment.'

The crowd inhaled sharply as one man. A nervous chattering echoed through the crowd. Just the very thought off the shame failing such a quest would bring upon there crown prince and eventually on their country as well was a very unsettling thought.

Keeping his face blank and his breath calm Zuko waited for his father's final words that would seal his fate.

'In the power given to me by Angi himself, I lay upon you, Prince Zuko off the fire nation, To bring back home a bride so beautiful and exotic that the fire court has to agree with the marriage between the two off you.' 'If you fail to complete this quest you will be stripped from all your titles and all bound to the crown will be cut.' His father spoke with a strange air off satisfaction for his sons action. As if for the first time in his live, his father was proud off him.

'I will not disappoint you father.' He spoke with his head raised. Facing the restless audience. From the corner of his eye he saw the only woman he had hoped would not attend the party leave the room.

Shortly after this his mother flew out of the room as well Azula hot on her trail. It was just then that he realized the true meaning off the word his father had spoken. All blood drained from his face and his troth turned dry.

'What in Angi's name had he done?'

* * *

 **AN: Whoo hoo! Finished it ^^ What will happen next? When will we meet Katara? And will Zuko be able to return home? You will find out if you review:P**

 **Love,**

 **Girlygamer1996**


	5. Chapter 4: family life: part one

**Ty all that reviewed my last chapter I really appreciate it! They made me write this chapter faster to put it out there for you** **In this chapter I will introduce some new personages and I hope to give a glimpse at their family live. Hope you enjoy**

 **I know that my English grammar is horrible, so I will search for a beta reader to help me out with that. Till then please bear with me** **If you know a good beta (or are one) feel free to message me.**

 **Zuko**

His opponent held his stance longer then he had expected. Longer than anyone watching had expected. Longer than he should have against the crown prince off the fire nation, known as the only living man who beat the lightning princes in a sparring duel. What had started out as an innocent training fight to stay sharp, had quickly escalated into a headed battle for dominance. A battle that he was losing.

He hated himself for not being able to gain the upper hand. He hated all the crew members for watching him train. He hated the soldier he was fighting, the soldier that could destroy his reputation. A reputation that took him blood ,sweat and tears to build. Soon al off the crew members would be laughing at their foolish prince who could not even beat a middle class soldier in a training fight. Soon they would start calling him names, maybe not in his face, but definitely behind his back. He could already hear them, or maybe that was a voice from the past mocking him. _Some things never change._ He thought bitterly, remembering the countless fights he had fought with his little sister. Countless fights that he had lost, while the noble man in court watched and laughed. His continuing struggle to keep up with his 2 years younger sister had been a never disappointing source off amusement for the bored nobles in the palace. If you are rich and bored, there is nothing better to cheer up your mood than watching the pride of your nation getting beaten up by his younger sister on the training field. At least that's how it worked for most of them.

It's not that Zuko didn't train hard enough, or that he didn't pay enough attention at his lessons. It was quite the opposite. Where Zuko studied and struggled, Azula simply succeeded without much preparation. He pushed himself to the absolute limit off his abilities, but it was never enough to keep up with the fast improvements his sister made. Soon he was the joke off the court while his sister became their pride. A hard pill to sallow for the young Zuko that wanted nothing more than to prove that he was worthy of being the heir to the fire nation throne.

The humiliation he suffered daily during their training awoke a mixture off feelings in the young prince. At first it was determination, but as time went on without making much improvement his determination changed into the nagging feeling off insecurity. The ringing sound off the laughing nobles chased him everywhere he went, even finding him in his dreams. Some nights the laughing kept him awake at night. On those nights he would promise himself to be better. That tomorrow he would beat his sister, only to fail the very next day. That of course would only feed his insecurity. The more insecure Zuko became the harder making improvement became. Soon his sister reached level 10 off the fire academic, while her 2 years older brother still struggled with level eight. It made him bitter and angry.

The relationship with his baby sister suffered great damage. Before their training their relationship had been good. They were never super close, but respected and cared for each other. However after their training started, and Azula's bending skill proved to be far greater than his, his once innocent sister started seeing herself as the most superior of the two siblings. She became more and more distance, locking her emotions away from him as if his weakness was an infection that needed to be avoided to prevent it from spreading into her. Maybe if he would have infested more time into their relationship, he could have prevented it from going farer downhill, but he was to focused on beating her on the training field. Something he would regret for the rest of his live.

By that time the young prince had realised that no matter how hard he would push himself, he would never be as good in fire bending as his sister. The simple fact was that Azula was a prodigy and he was not. He was ashamed off his failure. As crown prince off the most powerful nation off this era he should have been the most powerful bender. But instead he would be known as the fire lord that could not beat his baby sister in a fight. His father made sure he knew what a disappointment his lack in talent was to him and their country. Maybe this had just bin his father's way to motivate him, or maybe he was afraid the young prince did not take the matter serious enough and thought some stern preaching would make him see his faults. Of course the harsh words didn't do any off those things with the young prince. If anything they only made him feel more worthless and insecure.

At some point his father decided to take his training upon himself. He guessed that this was his father's way off helping or at least he hoped that was his father's motive. They would spend nights on his father's private training ground practising the forms. Hoping that one day he would be just as good as his sister.

His father was a strict teacher. Harsh and unforgiving when it came to mistakes. The training his father gave him was rough and without mercy. Countless times he thought about giving up. Many nights after their training sessions, he would cry himself asleep. His mother often came to comfort him. She never stopped believing in him even though all the others had. But it worked. Slowly he started making progress. Azula now had to try her best to win from her big brother. She still managed to win all fights, but was now left sweating and breathing hard. Something she had always hated.

This is when the teasing started. Azula would do her best to make her brother's life miserable. As if she was trying to gain back the dominance she had lost in their bending fights. The bullying had been hard on him. He loved his baby sister and did not want to fight with her.

On the day off his 12th birthday he created lightning for the first time. Joy overwhelmed him in that moment. Finally he had reached level 10 of the fire academic. It had always been a great prestige when someone (let alone a child) reached level 10 off the fire academic, because only the greatest off benders posed the level off talent needed to perform the difficult forms level 10 required. Many benders spend all their life practising and never managed to perform the forms.

He did not let the fact his sister created lightning at age 6 spoil his special day. The festivities his father organised to celebrate lasted a whole week. His sister did not attend claiming she was sick. He knew better than that but decided not to push the subject.

Weeks later Zuko had his first training victory. They had fought for hours as equals. Both where tired and breathing hard when he saw an opening in his sister's defence that he had never seen before. His body reacted before his mind had formed a plan. He moved quickly and brought her defence down. With a flying dragon kick he ended their fight.

The training ground had been completely silent. None off the nobles dared to laugh and point at the prince now. Neither did they laugh at Azula, something that he was incredibly grateful off.

He would never forget what had happened next. It had just been so shocking. Never in his life had he seen his little sister cry. But when she got up from the ground tears had sparkled at the corners off her eyes. She had looked him in the eyes with a hard glance. 'I hope you are happy now' she had whispered in a deadly cold voice before she fled the training grounds.

The bullying had stopped from there on. But deep down Zuko knew that his sister would never forgive him for that humiliation. He blamed himself for hurting her, but did he really have a choice? He wished for them to have a good relationship. One in which he could comfort her in times off fear and chase away all the boys that came for her hand since they could never be good enough.

As years past by their relationship became better. Step by step they grew closer again. Time healed some off the wounds. But they never became as close again as they had been before the fire bending lessons had started. Zuko doubted if they could ever be like that again. He wanted to for sure, but deep down he knew that the day he had won in fire bending, he had lost as a big brother.

A fireball flew past him just inches away from his face and brought him back to the present. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. He had to deal with the soldier he was fighting with now to keep the old memories from resurfacing in his dreams. He pushed Azula out of his mind and readied himself to face his opponent once again.

* * *

 **Katara**

The early sunlight touched her face, urging her to wake up. Katara had never been an early riser, especially not after a night off water bending practise at the full moon bay. Her water bending was the strongest at night and she often could not resist to sneak out of the palace to practise at her full strength. The raw energy that fuelled her had left her dizzy with excitement and even after hours of practise she had found it hard to fall asleep.

Now that the moon had left the sky she felt quite opposite. Instead off excited and energetic, she now felt tired and slow. Not wanting to get up just yet, she pulled the blankets over her head in an attempt to block out the early morning sun and drift away for a few more hours off sleep.

Sadly enough her mother had other plans.

Kya, chieftain of the southern water tribe marched into to room. She made a disapproving sound when she noticed her sixteen year old daughter was still lying in bed. With one graceful move she threw the blankets on the floor, leaving Katara cold.

'Mom' she growled. While trying to cover her body with her hands and arms.

Her mother would have non off it. Without a word she grabbed Katara by the arm and pulled her off the bed. Kya left no room for protest when she dragged her struggling daughter across the room. She finally released Katara's arm when she was in front of the tall dressing mirror next to her clothing closet.

'I can't believe you choose this day, of all the days in a year, to be late.' Kya mumbled while she went over to the closet.

Katara raised an eyebrow at her mother's back. For as far as she knew today was just an ordinary Monday. She would give healing lessons to the younger girls in the morning, followed by a lessons in meditation for any age and at the end of the day she would teach the boys and girls that had the ambition to become a warrior, how to fight in hand till hand combat. Nothing to get so worked up about.

Sure she might be a little late for her morning class, but really that was nothing unusual either. In fact it would have been more off a shock if she came on time. Katara was really not a morning person and her habit off sneaking away at night to practice her bending, didn't really help in the matter. Even tho her mother had repeatedly express her disapproval for Karata's lack off punctuality in the morning, she was confident that this couldn't be why her mother was so annoyed with her.

Luckily (or maybe unluckily) all her questions were answered when her mother pulled a lacy light blue gown from her closet.

Her whole body went stiff and all the colour drained from her face. _It can't be!_ She thought in panic. She was sure she had at least two more weeks off freedom left before the dreaded day would arrive. She realised what a terrible miscalculation she had made, the day she had feared was not in two weeks, it was today.

Tears formed in the water princesses eyes when she watched the beautiful lace gown being taken from its package. The floor length dress with a balloon skirt, long sleeves and lace appliques with a matching train had once belonged to her mother and before her, her grandmother. The little ice crystals the where sewed along the bottom part off the corset were her own mothers handiwork. A kind gesture to make Katara more comfortable in the dress, when it would be her time to wear it.

For Katara this time had come way to soon.

The tears she had tried holding back from the moment she saw the dress, now spilled over her cheeks. She tried to stifle her cries, but her mother heard them anyway.

Kya dropped the dress and rushed to her daughters side to embrace her in a tight hug. She rocked her daughter back and forth, trying to calm her down.

'What if I hate him mom? What if he is an awful person?' Katara cried softly.

'I am sure chief Arnook will only select the most humble man from his tribe.' Her mother tried to reassure her. Her hand rubbed circles on the small girls back in a comforting manner.

'I am confident he will select a man he sees fit to be your husband. He will never bring the bond between our tribes in danger by selecting a man not worth marring a princes' Kya spoke firmly as if she was not only trying to convince Katara, but also herself.

Kya pushed her daughter an arm length away and lifted her chin up with her hand, so she could look into her eyes.

Katara managed to show her mother a weak smile. She wished that there was another way, an escape route for her dreading fate. Like the fishers girl down town that had rejected the man her father had selected for her. Katara heard that she had married a nobleman's son instead and was now living a happy life on the other end of town.

Oh how she wished she could run away from her fate like that. But she was no fishers girl and the implications of refusing this marriage where far greater than not receiving her father's blessing. No. refusing the man Arnook had picked for her would mean war. The chief of the northern tribe was no man to take such an insult lightly. Nor was he the kind of man that liked to solve his problems by talking things over. Yes, if Katara wanted what was best for her tribe she would have to marry whatever man Arnook had selected for her.

Katara was a princes at heart and even though she having other people make such important decisions for her, she knew there was only one right path to choose. And that path included marring a man she did not love, but more importantly it included her tribe living in peace.

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened her posture. She looked up into her mother's eyes while she tried looking confident.

Kya cupped her daughters face in her hand and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, effectively whipping away the tears.

'Please be strong for us Katara' she whispered. 'I know it will be hard, but you have grown into such a beautiful and strong woman, if anyone can bring our people through this, it's going to be you'

Kya smiled weakly at her daughter before pulling her in for one last hug. She kissed Katara's forehead before she gently pushed her towards the changing screen.

'Go change now.' She said before she turned on her heals and rushed out of the room, fighting to hold back her tears.

Katara stared at the door for a long time, before she picked up the dress from the floor.

She felt strangely calm inside. Her inner tumult silenced by the knowledge that what she was about to do was best for everyone.

The day she feared had finally come and she would face it with her head held high and her shoulders straight.

* * *

 **AN: It was so super hard to write this! I was doubting if I should continue. I really need some love to keep me going! Please leave a review. Tell me what you think should happen next, who I should include in the story and what you think off this chapter ofcourse :)**

 **love,**

 **Girlygamer1996**


	6. Chapter 5: Family life- part two

**Family life- part 2 Relatives and spirits**

 _Yue_

 _In the land of the forever summer, just behind the rivers death and dream, where no mortal ever stood. There is an igloo made of permanent snow. Build on the shore of the ocean of hope. The sun is reflected in the snowflakes that fall around the icy building. The falling snow never reaches the ground, leaving the sand of the tropical beach bare. The contrast is stark._

 _Summer and winter._

 _They co-exist so close to another._

 _They are in harmony._

 _Inside this centrum of contrast and harmony lives the goddess of the moon. The igloo resembles her heritage, her home. Once, not that long ago, she was a WaterTribe princess promised to her beloved warrior. Now she is the bride of the ocean caught in a dance of push and pull._

 _She spends her days watching her children. At least she assumes that's what they are now. The moon and the ocean gave birth to the tribes, north and south, the ocean gave them live, the moon their bending. She is their mother now._

 _Yue never thought that she'd be a goddess. A mother yes, but not the mother of the tribes. The mother of her friends and relatives. It's a hard reality to swallow._

 _But she can no longer deny the truth. Not when she hears their prayers._

' _Mother moon watch over me tonight.'_

' _May your silver rays of light be my guide on the right path.'_

 _She listens to them with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes. These are her adopted children. And it's her duty to care for them._

 _She never leaves the igloo. Not even when her husband leaves to travel the lands of the mortals. The memories are still too painful she tells him._

 _She ignores the worried glances his gives her before he leaves._

 _Instead she stays home and lights a fire. And secretly through the flames, she watches them._

 _Golden eyes and pale skin, so different than herself. So much like him._

 _Angi's children don't bring back harsh memories. Quite the opposite. They fill her ears with whispered promises, made in dark corners, during secret encounters._

 _Memories of him. Dangerous ones._

 _But on evening like these, when her husband is far away, she allows herself to forget. Forget about her duty to her tribes. Forget about the ocean and their dance. Forget about the warrior that was once her beloved._

 _She closes her eyes and dreams of him._

 _And finally she feels truly warm._

* * *

 **Azula**

The raspy sound of the wooden file filled the otherwise silent room. Seated in her favourite dark wooden chair the princess looks down on the brown haired maid at her feet. Small capable fingers move the file precisely around the edges of her nails, leaving sharp oval perfection in their wake.

Azula inspects her maids handy work lazily. The girl had done a fabulous job in shaping her nails to pure perfection. Of course the princes would have never chosen her as a personal maid if she wasn't able to carry out the job, but this particular servant surprised her over and over again. Such dedication to the finer details made her an example for all the other maids in the palace. She looked down on the young girl now working on her toenails. The servant girl had her tin lips pressed together firmly while she delicately shaped Azula's nails into perfect ovals. The princes had grown attached to the tiny girl over the years she had been with her. No one else was allowed to touch her. There had been times she'd let her brother ruffle her hair or tickle her, but those times are long gone and the memories are buried deep inside her heart. Once they brought a smile to her face, now they leave a sour taste of broken promises and shattered hearts.

The brunette frowns at the sudden turn of her thoughts. How did her mind move from content happiness to this , this sadness? It's a waste she decides. A waste to linger on memories from times long gone.

For a moment she stares in the fire, her mind blank. It's been awhile since the past has been on her mind. For most of her days, she manages to keep a emotionless mask in place. It's better when nobody sees.

Azula closes her eyes and leans back in her chair. 'Your dismissed' she tells the girl at her feet. The small brunette seems surprised. She is not done with her work yet and the princess doesn't take half work kindly. Still she makes no comment when she leaves the room, leaving the princess alone to her thoughts.

Suddenly her mind wonder back to the prophecy. The princess doesn't understand why her mind wonders there now. If anything she always did her best to forget. Forget that she once believed in this nonsense. Even after all these years the legend sounds like a promise to her personal. And in moments of weakness she can't help herself but believe. She hates herself for it, hates him for it, but when he announced his own banishment a spark of hope flared in her heart.

Hope for a better future for herself, hope for revenge on her brother. Azula doesn't view herself as a bitter person, but she is not unfamiliar with holding a grudge. And she is holding this one for a while now. And with the recent turn of events is seems like that, after all this time, her brother will pay. A smirk made its way into the burnet's face. _'You can run dear brother, but you cannot escape fate.'_

 **Break**

 _When blue flames rule the throne of fire,_

 _When orange ice melts the snow._

 _There will be peace like never before!_

 _Look for these signs my young once!_

 _And never give up hope!_

 _She took a couple of deep breaths. 'Focus Azula' she scolded herself. The whole court had come to watch her, she couldn't flatter now. She moved to take her spot in the middle of the training ground and dropped into an offensive stance. The four year old princess closed her eyes, focusing on her chi flow. Taking one final deep breath she opened her eyes and moved through the form with easy grace and when her flame erupted, it was blue._

 _The training ground was silent._

 _The princess only smirked._

 **Break**

Azula remembers that day very well. Even though she was very young at the time and most of the memories from this age are fuzzy and faded, this moment of importance stayed crystal clear through the years. When she closes her eyes she smells the smoke her flame created in the air, hears the gasps from the audience, sees the shock on her families faces.

She is sixteen now and so much has changed.

But not in the way she hoped.

She can't really blame her four year old self for it. Still she does. Four year old Azula, naïve and vulnerable. Not something she likes to be reminded of.

A lot has changed indeed.

The girl is gone. Al that remains is the warrior she knows she was always meant to be.

The warrior from the prophecy.

The warrior that will bring peace.

The warrior that will make her brother pay.

 **Break**

 _Her father requested a formal audience with her after the display of her powers. She can't remember the last time she was this excited. Finally her father realised that the warrior they were all waiting for, is her. Azula has never been more sure of anything in her live. (except maybe for the fact that Zuko tried to drown her once, but that's a different story)_

 _She decides to make her way to the royal audience hall early, hardly containing her excitement._

 _While passing by the fire ladies quarters, she heard voices caught in a heated discussion._

 _Now Azula didn't eavesdrop, that would be below her as a princess. But if she happened to catch a conversation by walking past a closed door repeatedly, you couldn't really call that eavesdropping._

 _The first voice(Cleary upset) belonged to her mother. The fact that Ursa was upset didn't really surprise her all that much. The woman got upset over the most trivial things all the time not hiding her emotions very well, betraying that she was in fact not a noble woman. In fact she was merely more than a fisherman's daughter that happened to catch the crown prince's eye. And lacked the tact and political insight that came with growing up in court. It made her weak and vulnerable. Something Azula has always resented._

 _When her mother spoke again she listened carefully not to miss a single word._

' _What will become of him?' Her voice was softer than before and quivered lightly._

 _There was a long pause before the second voice (her father) answered._

' _He will receive wat he deserves.' His voice was cold and contained. Lacking emotion. It was simply impossible to guess what her father truly felt. He was after all a true royal._

' _How can you say that about your own son!' her mother practically screamed. Desperation, hurt and anger clearly visible in her voice._

 _They are talking about Zuko. She realised in a shock._

 _It could never hurt to have some leverage over her brother. A little something he didn't know and she did. Something she could tease him with. Maybe, if this little something was big enough, she would be able to trade the information for his desert (the were having chocolate mousse this evening, her favourite). Her eyes gleamed at the prospect._

 _So she stayed and listened in._

' _He is our first born you can't let him down like that.' Her mother continued, Now crying._

 _Azula wrinkled her nose. Tears where an obvious sign of weakness._

' _Say something' Ursa shearked._

' _The prophecy has spoken. And so has my father.' Ozai's voice was deadly calm. Dangerously calm even. But still hearing his words made her heart flutter in happiness. Knowing that her father recognized her as the promised warrior, the true heir to the throne, made her proud._

 _Maybe she should have felt bad for her brother. After all he wasn't a bad person. Weak, yes, but that would have been easily overlooked if he excelled in fire bending._

 _Having heard enough Azula started walking away when her mother spoke again._

' _Maybe you can teach him to.' The tone of her mother's voice had changed. No longer was she pleading._

 _Something in the tone of her mother's voice riddles her up in a very bad way. The pleading despaired sound has made place for an iron resolve. Something she has never heard before in her mother's tone._

 _It takes a while before her father's response comes, as if he is just as surprised as Azula is at the tone of Ursa's voice._

' _I can't go against my father.' Somehow he doesn't sound so confident anymore. As if he is considering the fire ladies request. For a moment Azula fears her father will give in. But this is her father they are talking about. The crown prince with an iron resolve, ruthless and strong, the future fire lord._

 _What happens next deeply confuses her._

 _A loud rustle of fabric can be heard inside the room, followed by wet sucking sounds. The young princess doesn't understand what is happening and why her father fails to say more._

 _When her fahter's voice fills the silence, the sound he makes confuses her even more._

' _Uu..rsa' He breaths out. It sounds like a moan of pain, a pain he is enjoying to endure. Her brow furrows in confusion, what is happening inside the room that makes her father emit these sounds? Is her mother treathing him? Hurting him? And why is her father not fighting back?_

 _But most of all why does he seem to enjoy it?_

 _More sounds fill the air, no longer just her fathers, her cheeks flush without really knowing why, Suddenly it down upon her this might be something she is not supposed to hear and for the first time since stopping to listen to the conversation, the young princess feels uncomfortable and ashamed. But she is way too deep into it now to rain in her curiosity and walk away._

 _Ursa is the first one to form a coherent sentence._

 _She is slightly out of breath, like she has been running. 'I'll take care of your father like we discussed.' The four year old can only guess what her parents discussed. But she does know her mother's tone leaves no room for disagreement. She has come to a decision nobody can persuade her away from. A side of her mother the young princess has never seen before. It frightens her a little, for a moment the world like she knows it shakes and comes to an abrupt fall. She feels it shake and crumble. Her feet move before her mind does and she ducks behind one of the big columns in the hall, when tears start streaming down her face. She cannot believe her parents are even considering going against the prophecy and her grandfather._

 _She feels betrayed by them. How can they even consider a weakling like her brother a better fit then her? Is her ability to bend blue fire not enough proof? Her emotions spiral out of control in a way she hasn't felt in years. And right here in this moment she feels lost. A feeling she tries to push away, deep inside of herself to never resurface again._

 _She is so blinded by her tears that she almost misses her father leaving the room._

 _His ropes are crinkled and his shoulder long hair is slightly tossed up. He doesn't look a single bit like the might prince. But it is not her father's messy attire that unnerves her the most. It's the look on his face. His cheeks are slightly flushed like the heat is bothering him, a small smile is tucking at the corners of his mouth, His eyes are slightly unfocused and lost as if he can not quite comprehend what just happened moments ago. She has never seen her father in this way and to be honest she hopes she never does again._

 _He stares of in space before he seems to notice where, and most importantly who, he is. With fast controlled motions he smooths the wrinkles from his clothes and pulls the emotionless mask in place on his face. He turns and with long confident strides he makes his way to the royal audience hall._

 _She follows his example dries her tears, and walks to the audience hall herself. Face calm, gripping to the last of her self-control._

 _That afternoon her hopes are crushed when her father makes a show out of congratulating her on her skills, but leaves is at that. She directs her anger towards her brother, he takes is quietly which makes her even angrier._

 _That night her grandfather dies a sudden death. The first in a chain of events that shock and confuse the court._

 _But Azula knows. She never shares this knowledge with anyone. Not even her brother, even though she knows he is not the one to blame. His presence simply makes her furious. She bullies him without rest when her father starts training Zuko in secret._

 _She works hard to keep ahead of her brother, but he seems determinated to crush her dreams. She fights a battle with herself on the inside, but makes sure is never shows on the outside._

 _But no matter how hard she tries she can't avoid the day when her brother beats her._

 _It's a painful memory. The humiliation feels fresh each time she revisits it._

 _She still doesn't quite understand it all. All she knows her mother isn't quite all she seems to be and her father is not the ruthless leader she thought he is. And they sure as hell don't seem to see all she is._

 _But she will show them. All of them._

 _And when she does they will no longer be able to cast her aside._

* * *

 **Sokka**

It's early in the morning when he finds his feet carry him to the harbour yet again. He has been here many times in the past few weeks. The harbour still looks like it always has, but so much has changed for him.

He doesn't really know why he keeps coming here of all places. Maybe he has subjected himself to exposure therapy. As if coming here will help him forget in the end.

Or maybe the cynical part of him is just out to torture him with images of her. He might never know.

He tries not to think of her, he really does, but sometimes he just can't fight the thoughts. And in an effort to escape he quickens his pace.

A couple weeks ago he had started coming to the harbour with an totally different purpose. It is just weeks ago, but it feels like a lifetime. He was a different person back then.

Happy , excited, hopeful, waiting for Yue, his beautiful bride to be to arrive.

Those emotions are strange to him now.

Not only has he lost the love of his live, but In the spawn of mere weeks more has been at stake than ever. Chief Arnook of the north, father of his bride, had been furious when he learned that his daughter had been claimed by the spirit of the ocean and blamed Sokka for her misfortune, after all if Sokka hadn't excited, his daughter would have still been alive.

Never since the tribalwars had war been this close. Arnook wanted a sacrifice, to make the south hurt like he had. To make them pay.

And in the end Hakkoda was forced to agree to keep his people save.

All his fault. He can't help but feel this way.

And now his sister has to pay a prize that is far to high.

He is not sure he will ever be able to forgive himself.

 **Yue/Angi**

 _On the fourth night since her husband left to travel the mortal world, he comes to visit her. She knows it's him, even before he walk into the igloo. His steps are light yet purposeful. And the heat that radiates from him is almost too much to handle. She guess he can't help it. He always finds his way back to her, no matter how much they fight, they can't seem to lose this strange attraction. Sun and moon, caught in a never ending dance. She almost rolls her eyes at the cliché._

' _I expected you to come.' She speaks up first, not turning around to meet his eyes._

 _He inhales sharply as if this surprises him._

' _You have been watching?' His response is much more a statement than a question. She can tell he is smirking by his tone of voice, she really doesn't need to turn around to tell he is pleased._

' _Well well' he continues after a moment of silence, not at all put off by her lack of response, 'Wonder what your sweet husband would say if he would find out.'_

 _She turns around to glare at him._

 _Icy blue meets amused gold._

 _He is smiling, 'The bastard', she thinks._

' _Ofcourse we both know what Tu would say' He start walking up and down the length of her narrow home._

 _She takes the opportunity to study him now that his eyes are no longer on her. Allowing herself a small moment of weakness, she lets her eyes roam his body. Angi is a well-built man, tall, muscular with shiny long black hair, bound in a ponytail on top of his head. She watches silently as he walks, sees the muscles ripple under his skin when he lifts a hand to under his chin. (for some strange reason Angi refuses to wear clothing on the top half of his body, not that Yue is complaining anyways.)_

 _Suddenly he turns around and looks straight into her eyes._

 _He smirk, she blushes bright red. Thankfully he doesn't comment on it._

 _He simply makes his way across the room, kneels in front of her and takes her face in his large hands._

 _He is so close she can feel his breath wash over her face. It makes her slightly nervous to have him this close again. She should be used to it by now. After all that happened between them._

 _She looks into his eyes. They are filled with a warmth she hasn't seen before. It makes her feel fuzzy and strangely happy, along with many confused feelings she cannot quite place yet._

' _He is coming'_

 _She only nods. They both know who he is talking about. She has seen him in the flames. Had watched when he readied his ship and sailed to the icy shores in the south. A prince, young and angry. A Princess, youthful and hopeless waiting for him, for hope.._

' _The prophecy is coming true' she mutters, more to herself than him._

 _His eyes are fierce blazing with unspoken emotion. There is no need for him to speak his mind. She already knows, has known deep inside of her heart for a long time._

 _She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. His arms circle her waist and bring her closer. For a moment he simply holds her close in a loving embrace. That's what it is she realizes. Love. It scares her and warms her at the same time. A part of the young goddess feels guilty for forgetting her warrior so quickly, but their love seems a life time ago and pointless to hold on to. She realises she should feel bad for her husband, who has been nothing but kind to her, but she simply can't bring herself to feel bad for him. She doesn't love him, never will._

 _Yue opens her eyes when she feels a warm hand touch her face. Caressing her soft cheeks. His golden eyes look worried, it's not at all like him._

 _It makes her smile for the first time that day. Her eyes sparkling with love and hope for the future. Angi takes that as his cue and leans in to capture her lips._

 _Her hands find their way into his long hair. Warmth fills her._

 _She is happy, save and everything will be all right._

* * *

 **uhm hi there,**

 **Its' been almost a year since my last update! I am so sorry. This chapter has been in the makking for so long! To all ppl who have messaged me: no I did not die and yes I am planning on finishing this story. ( just give me four more years). Thank you all who reviewed and followed it means the world to me.**

 **Let me know what you would like to see next and what you thought of this chapter. I swear reviews make me write faster!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Girlygamer1996**


End file.
